The present invention relates to a gas-liquid contacting device and more particularly to a gas-liquid contacting device for use in dust collection apparatuses, aeration apparatuses, cooling apparatuses, and the like.
Hitherto it has been a common practice that in a dust collection, aeration, or cooling apparatus or the like, cold water, high temperature cooling water, or the like is sucked from the apparatus by a pump(s) separately arranged therefrom and delivered under pressure to injection nozzles of the apparatus so that the water, etc. is sprayed into the atmosphere to produce gas-liquid contact.
With such an arrangement, simplification of the apparatus is hard to realize. On the other hand, a mechanical aeration apparatus, etc., which operates to scatter accumulated water by a number of rotary blades provided on a rotor to effect a gas-liquid contact, requires a complicated constitution and requires a great deal of power.